


Be You, Be Me, Always Be Mine

by LoVeObsessed, LoVeObsessed2 (LoVeObsessed)



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Swap, Car Sex, Epic Love, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Hot Tub Sex, Magical Artifacts, Other, Shower Sex, Soulmates, Tree Sex, VMTAP20, how else did you think the rings worked?, spoilers because of points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeObsessed/pseuds/LoVeObsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeObsessed/pseuds/LoVeObsessed2
Summary: [Miracle Max inflates chest with a bellows.]MM: Hey! Hello in there. Hey! What's so important? What you got here that's worth living for? [presses to force the air back out]*Logan:Truue..LoVe...*True love! You heard him! You could not ask for a more noble cause than that.*MM:Sonny, true love is the greatest thing in the world. Except for a nice MLT, a mutton, lettuce and tomato sandwich. But that's not what he said! He distinctly said "to blave." And, as we all know, "to blave" means "to bluff..*Liar! LIAR! LI-A-A-AR!"True love!" He said,"true love,"Max! My God-*Don't say another word, Valerie.*Ever since Penn Epner fired him, his confidence is shattered.*MM:Why'd you say that name? You promised me that you would never say that name!*What, Epner? Penn Epner. [begins chasing Max around the house] The pizza delivery man. Ooo-ooo, Epner!*MM[holding hands over his ears]I'm not listening!*True love, life expiring and you don't have the decency to say why you won't help!*Nobody's hearing nothing!*Inigo:Fandom’s true love! He will stop Penn Epner&Rob Thomas’s career*MM:Wait, wait-I make him better, they suffer?Inigo:Humiliations galore!MM[laughs&sings briefly] That is a noble cause! I'm on the job!





	1. Her Kingdom for a Parking Ticket or LoVe Steps on (a) Lego

**Author's Note:**

> Death cannot stop true LoVe it can only delay it for a while.  
Please forgive me for the summary that I stole from The Princess Bride and then butchered. The only commonality with this fic is the "True LoVe" part. Maybe someone else will write a crossover?  
This story was born after my hopes were dashed in July...  
Two "great investigators" failed to solve a limerick written by the pizza man who looked like a hobbit  
Those same amazing detectives and many other officials neglected to notice the bomber's book-bag had been left in one of the "great detective's" car  
An interupted/ruined proposal. A "broke" Logan. And so many other things that if I list them, I will never post the story.  
I guess you'll have to read on to find out what else I "loved" about Hulu's cluster bang ;)

The meaning of the limerick becomes clear and Veronica rushes over to the windows to warn Logan. As the bomb explodes, the concussive force of the blast sends Veronica back toward the bed, her eyes shutting in defense against the light, heat and glass shards from the blown windows. 

_ He was going to move her car. The car she parked on the wrong side of the road. The car that has amassed an absurd amount of parking tickets over the years that they’ve lived together. The car that she refuses to park in the private garage the next block over, even though Logan has time and again offered to pay for the secure and convenient spot right next to his. The spot he’s actually already paying for and using to store the bike she never rides. _

_ It’s like a game they play. It used to amuse her that there was tangible evidence of their life together. That he saved her from parking tickets when he was around. Reminiscent of all the times he’d saved her life in the past. A reminder that he needed to come back to her. Always. _

_ Fuck. His life for a parking ticket? She would pay a thousand tickets if it would redeem even one more minute of his life. There are so many things she left unsaid. So much she held back from him. Regret settles deep in her soul as she prays and wishes for any alternative _that would allow him to be alive. Yet when the dust settles, Veronica knows in the depths of her being that she has lost Logan forever this time. Nine years of radio silence is nothing compared to eternity. 

Realizing that she can’t stay there forever, she slowly opens her eyes, collects her bearings, and sits up. The first thing she notices is that the bed feels much harder than she remembers. Probably because it’s... asphalt? 

Carefully rising to her feet, she notes that everything looks much different, almost like she’s taller somehow. How did she get outside? _ Logan! Oh my God. _ She scans the area surrounding what used to be her car. There is no sign of Logan or his body anywhere. Her soul clenches painfully and then flares with the sudden hope that can only be fueled by denial. “Logan!” She screams his name as she launches herself up the stairs. Her voice is lower than usual, but she doesn’t take the time to figure out why.

She’s still screaming as she runs into the apartment towards their bedroom. She comes to a stop right in front of… herself? _ THAT’S what I looked like for my wedding?!? _

_ * _

Logan is almost to the car when he suddenly realizes that right now would be that time in Fiji. On his way back to the apartment, the ground shakes with an explosion and as he falls he hits his head on… a soft pillow? How did he get back on the bed? Where’s Veronica? The last time he saw her, she was leaning out the window and shouting something about… 

Careful not to cut himself on all of the broken glass, he jumps up and runs out of the room. He comes to an abrupt stop before almost colliding with… _ How the fuck is he looking at himself right now? _ He approaches slowly, hesitantly as if he’s about to run into a mirror. _ Why isn’t my reflection, you know, reflecting? _ His reflection seems to be frozen in place with a confused look on its face. As he reaches his hand out to wave it in front of his reflection, he notices that he has to reach up instead of straight out, his arm is awfully short and it looks very much like Veronica’s. Maybe this is some kind of weird dream? He wiggles his fingers and sees her hand move, yet the reflection is still just staring at him in shock. 

His reflection? look-alike? suddenly lunges for Veronica’s purse, pulls out her taser, and waves it around while screaming, “Stand back! Don’t touch me! Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my body?!?”

“Veronica?!”

“Logan?!”

“What the hell?”

“I thought you were dead!”

“I tried to turn away, but I was too close. I was too late.” 

“Fucking pizza man!” 

“When did he plant a bomb?” 

“Why didn’t we google time zones?” 

“I thought I was so smart!”

“I’ll let you pay for everything” 

“I don't care if you get a new parking ticket every day!”

“That’s my wedding dress? Why didn’t you tell me I looked so frumpy?”

“Holy shit, you’re short! How do you see anything? No wonder you wear heels all the time!”

They continue talking over one another, both baffled by their predicament. As they’re blurting out random observations without really listening to the other, realization dawns that they’ve just escaped what could have been the end.

Sirens and flashing lights draw them both outside, distracting them from any further discussion. 

***

“Ma’am, I’m gonna need you to stop pacing and relax so I can get your statement. Tell me again where you were when the bomb went off,” says one of the deputies.

“I… I was…” Logan struggles with how to explain that he was on his way out to move the car. 

Veronica comes to his rescue from where she’s seated on the gurney and being tended to by a paramedic. “He… I mean SHE was at the window talking to me. _Veronica_ remembered the limerick from the bomber case and that at 5pm here it would be midday in Fiji. And she remembered the bomber, Penn Epner, put his bag in her car, so she called out to me.”

Logan nods, grasping the lifeline she offered desperately. “Yeah. I… I thought it would be too late.”

“I turned back to the apartment to talk to her, or I would have been right next to, if not inside the car when it blew,” Veronica says seriously, and he’s glad she doesn’t know how true those words are. Although given who she is, maybe she does.

Logan comes over and takes her hand (and woah, he can’t tell if he’s weirded out by how big his hands are or the smallness of hers). “God, that was a close one.”

She pats the back of his hand with her free one. She seems to have gotten used to this whole body swap thing faster than he has. “What’s important is that we’re both alive and more or less unhurt.”

The paramedic turns to Veronica. “Your injuries seem to only be superficial, but as a precaution I’m gonna need you to let us take you to the hospital to be more thoroughly examined. Internal injuries are often hidden by adrenaline. Your… wife?” She looks to Logan for confirmation.

Logan nods awkwardly when Veronica glares at him. Somehow, even though it’s his face, the look is 100 percent Veronica Mars. 

“Your wife said she was inside when the bomb went off?” She waits for Logan’s body to nod in agreement before turning back to Veronica’s body. “Ma’am, even though you only seem to have a few minor bruises and abrasions, I would still feel better if you came with us. I’d prefer if you rode with us, but officially you’re allowed to drive yourself.” 

Logan is grateful that the flashing lights allow the ambulance to make the trip in half the time. He’s already uncomfortable with all the different sensations he’s experiencing inside of Veronica’s body. He wonders how Veronica feels, not only trapped in his body but strapped down to a gurney. Logan tries to hold on as his now tiny body all but flies around the compartment with every change of direction. Gravity really has less effect on smaller objects. The smallest of bumps makes it feel like they are going to lose a wheel in a crater. 

The ER is busy with all the normal spring break accidents, but they are moved to the front of the line when it’s revealed an explosion was involved, in spite of their minor injuries. It’s probably against protocol, but they are placed in the same room, and the nurse is kind enough to close the curtain to give them privacy to change into hospital gowns. Habit wins out, and Logan grabs the bigger of the two and hands the smaller one to his wife. It’s surreal to see Veronica strip off her dress shirt and slacks, shimmy out of her boxer briefs, and put on the hospital gown with the opening in the back. Logan looks over to offer to help her tie the back closed and erupts into raucous laughter. 

His feminine giggles keep him from articulating the reason for his amusement. Apparently his wife has yet to notice that her manhood is hanging well below the hem of her gown and her hairy balls have shriveled in the cool air of the hospital ward. 

“No wonder men don’t wear skirts as often anymore. This sight would definitely shock the children,” Logan finally manages to say. His giggles and Veronica’s deep throaty laughter slowly subsides as they swap gowns. 

Then it’s Logan’s turn to change, and he gets the zipper on the back of his dress down a couple of inches, then finds he can’t reach the tab anymore. Veronica starts laughing again as he tries to contort himself into a position that will free him from the dress. At one point he stumbles—stupid wedges—and has to grab onto the side of the hospital bed to keep from falling over. 

“Here,” she says when Logan finally gives up. “Let me help you.”

She unzips him, and the dress falls to the ground. He steps out of it. He looks down at the white bra-and-panties set he’s wearing. He wishes he could appreciate it. Instead, he frowns. “Is the bra clasp on the front or the back? How can you tell?”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “It’s at the back, and let me help you before you ruin that bra trying to get it off. It’s a very nice bra, I’ll have you know.”

She unclasps the bra and draws it off him and he shivers as his nipples harden in the cool air. The feeling of freedom, like he’s just taken off a jock strap or something, is astonishing. “Now I know why you always take your bra off the moment you get home.”

“Right?” She smirks. It looks weird on his face. Also, it’s so strange to have to look up to meet someone’s eyes. “Now let’s get this gown on you.”

She helps him tie the gown at the back. Logan decides to keep the xxl grippy socks because they remind him of Veronica’s soccer socks. Any further inappropriate thoughts are put on hold when the nurse calls from the other side of the closed curtain to check if they’re ready to see the doctor.

Who, it turns out, wants to run a whole bunch of medical tests on them. Why he needs half of them, Logan can’t figure out. Veronica’s already whispered to him not to mention the body swap, saying no one would believe them. 

For the first time in his life, Logan is subjected to a pregnancy test. A nurse ushers him into a bathroom and hands him a cup. Logan takes it and looks down at the toilet. He considers his new equipment and decides he should be over the toilet since it’s his maiden voyage. He turns and backs up until he’s straddling the toilet. It occurs to him he has to put the cup under him, but… How? And more importantly where does the pee come from?

He holds the cup under him, thinking gravity will take care of the rest. For the first time in as long as he can remember, he has trouble aiming his urine. As a matter of fact, there is no aiming whatsoever. He manages to douse his entire hand in pee before he decides to squat all the way down onto the toilet seat and hold the cup so it covers all possible openings. Thankfully this position seems to contain the stream. 

Huh. Good thing Veronica apparently drank a lot of water or something before their wedding, because at least she’s got the piss to spare. He’s grossed out and has never been so glad to wash his hands after peeing, but at least he filled the cup up most of the way. Thank goodness for hospital gowns and plenty of paper towels. 

Apart from the pregnancy check, both are run through the same medical tests. X-rays, MRI's, vitals—all check out in normal range, as the doctor explains to them much later.

The cause of the switch obviously isn’t physical, and neither is it showing up on any of the medical tests. No one seems to notice anything abnormal. Their personal belongings are returned, and the doctor says they’re free to go home as long as they take it easy and keep their minor cuts and scrapes clean until they heal. 

They get redressed in their wedding finery, Veronica helping Logan with his dress. Veronica runs her calloused fingers over the ridges inside Logan’s ring before sliding it down to the base of her thick ring finger. She does a double take and pulls it right back off. 

Logan frowns at her. “Don’t lose that. It’s _ my _ wedding ring.”

“Logan, what are these indents? Did you have your own ring engraved?”

“No, I bought the whole set while I was away on a mission. I couldn’t resist a tale of epic love, especially after I realized they were already our perfect sizes.”

“Only my sappy husband would invest emotionally in someone else’s wedding rings. Please tell me they had a happily-ever-after kinda story? The last thing we need is more bad juju.”

“The guy who sold them to me wove a much more romantic tale, but to make a long story short, the couple who had these rings found true love and lost it due to stupidity, then awesome magic stuff gave them a second chance. They did live happily ever after, according to the story.”

“Was there anything about a body swap?”

“No.”

“Where was this mission?”

“You know I can’t tell you.”

“Well, since I _ look _ just like Lieutenant Logan Echolls, I’m thinking I have the proper levels of clearance.”

“Fine, it was in Egypt.”

“Like pharaohs, sphinxes, mummies, and curses Egypt? Ugh! We need to call Mac.”

“Okay.”

“You’ll have to do all the talking.”

“Why?” She gives him a _ look._ It’s so weird seeing his own eyebrows go up like that. “Oh, right. Body swap. I am not the friend who asks her for favors.”

“Well, you’re in my body, so right now, yes, you are. You’ll also need to call my dad and Wallace so they don’t hear about the explosion from someone else and freak out.”

_ * _

Mac is relieved to hear they had only suffered minor scratches and scrapes. She makes Veronica promise to tell her all the details and let her take them both out to celebrate when she returns from Turkey. Channeling his best impression of Veronica, Logan vows, “I’ll share all the goss.” _ Oops, that was more “Amber” than Veronica. _

Veronica glares at him at the same time Mac laughs. “All the goss? Do you mean gossip? Who are you and why have you possessed my best friend’s body?”

Logan’s eyes widen, he grimaces, then laughs awkwardly. “Ha, ha, ha,” he manages. “You know what I mean.” 

“I’ll chalk it up to nuptial shock,” Mac says.

Veronica gestures for him to get on with it, holding up a hand and wiggling the ring on her—his? It’s still his, right?—finger for emphasis. 

“Oh, Mac! I almost forgot. Logan bought our wedding rings from some shady old guy in Egypt, and they’re engraved with some symbols. Can you do some digging for me? I already sent you a picture.” 

“Are you afraid he put a curse on it? Cause I can reliably say you and Logan have been ga-ga over each other since junior year of high school. The surprise isn’t that you got married, it’s that it took him this long to put a ring on it.”

“No, it’s probably nothing. I just like to have all the answers.” 

“Same old Bond. I’m pulling up the image now and running a search on them.”

“Thanks! Get back to me when you get someth—”

“Huh. That was quick.”

“You got a hit already?”

“Bond, there’s a fun legend about rings with these symbols.”

Veronica grabs the phone from Logan’s hands. “Mac, it’s Logan. We’re on speaker.”

“Hi Logan! Congrats on finally tying the knot! Took you long enough! And you thought she’d say no!”

Now it’s Veronica’s turn to laugh awkwardly. It sounds odd in his deep voice. She hastily changes the subject. “I told her about the thing with the two lovers who were separated by stupidity, then got a second chance through magic juju. Is there anything else about the rings? You know it will bug her through our honeymoon otherwise.”

“Huh. The magic is associated with something called a vortex. Apparently that’s an intersection of two or more ley lines. There’s one in Egypt, at Giza, which is where the Great Pyramid and the Great Sphinx are.” 

“Cool. Any places like that over here in the States?”

“What? You want to do some kind of magic ritual with your magic rings?”

“Maybe.”

“Logan, I think you might be hanging out with Dick a little too much.”

Another awkward laugh. “So are there… what? Vortexes? In the States?”

“Yeah, a bunch. Mount Shasta in Northern California is one of the most famous. But there’s Crater Lake in Oregon, Orcas Island in Washington state, Pyramid Lake in Nevada, Sedona in Arizona—”

“Sedona! That’s where we were planning to go. Coincidence?”

“Now, if it were me, I would say yes. But you’re apparently really into this magic thing. Never mind that you creepily bought rings that belonged to a couple who supposedly lived hundreds, maybe even thousands of years ago. Meaning they are now dead. You bought dead people rings for my friend.”

Logan grimaces. Veronica gives him another one of those looks. Ugh, they were so much easier to interpret when she was using her own face and not his. “That fact has now become abundantly clear to me,” she says in Logan’s dry tones.

“Oh, look, there’s a spiritual retreat for couples that focuses on all of this.”

“Really? Can you sign us up for it?”

“Ver—” Logan groaned, but realized what he was saying when she reached over and punched him in the arm. And _ ow _, she didn’t bother to pull the punch like he would have. “Logan,” he corrected himself, but whined and gave his wife a hurt look.

“Doesn’t sound like Veronica likes the idea,” Mac says.

When Veronica glares at him, Logan dutifully adds, “It’s fine, Mac. Who knows? It could be fun.”

“Whatever you say, Veronica. Guess I’ll sign you up for this then. Consider the fee my wedding gift.”

“Thanks, Q,” Veronica says, in her new deep voice.

“Look, Logan, I know you’re married now, but really, only Veronica gets to call me Q.”

That girl really is way too smart for her own good. Veronica makes wide eyes at Logan, so he decides it’s time he returned the favor and rescued her from a body swap faux pas. “Sorry about that, Q. I’ll make sure Logan knows nicknames are not conjugal property. Keep us updated? I’ve got to call my dad and Wallace.”

“Sure. Have fun on your magic honeymoon, Bond!”

“Thanks, Mac!”

Logan decides Dick probably doesn’t need a heads up from the ER and shoots him a quick text message, skimming over details and assuring him he’s fine, but that they’re leaving town for a bit. He and Veronica agree to split the remaining phone calls. Logan volunteers to call Wallace, but Veronica says her dad will only want to talk to her and will get worried if she, as Logan, won’t hand over the phone, so they might as well simplify things. So she calls Wallace while Logan calls Keith.

“Hi honey! Are you heading out for your honeymoon? Sedona, wasn’t it?”

“Hi Kei—Dad.” Logan facepalms at his slip.

“Veronica.” Keith’s voice sounds confused. Great. Just great. “Did you just call me ‘key dad’?”

When in doubt, brazen it out, his mom always used to say. “Uh, no, Dad, cause that would be weird.”

“I guess I must have misheard you then.”

Just then, a nurse comes through the curtain. “Ms. Mars, Mr. Echolls, I have your discharge papers here—”

“Just one second,” Logan says, waving the phone so she sees it. “Talking to my dad.”

She nods. “I’ll be back.”

There’s squawking at the other end of the line. He reluctantly raises the phone back to his ear. “—Discharge papers?! Veronica, are you at the hospital? Are you hurt?”

“We’re okay,” Logan says hastily, alarmed by being the target of full-on Worried Dad Syndrome. “Just some bruises and cuts. Epner planted a bomb in V—my car. I was inside our apartment at the time, and Logan was headed in also, so we got some blow-back, but no serious injuries. The hospital did a ton of tests to check, and our results are all good.”

“I’ll see that for myself, young lady.” Logan’s a little nonplussed at being called ‘young lady,’ probably the one thing he’s never been accused of before in his life. He almost misses what Keith says next. “I’m coming over there. I should be there in ten, fifteen minutes.”

“Uh, you don’t have to—”

“Veronica. You and Logan are in the hospital. I’m your dad, and Logan doesn’t have any family. _ Of course _ I’m coming to the hospital.”

Logan’s about to protest, but then he remembers something. “Oh. We rode in on the ambulance. I guess we do need a ride.”

“Now why don’t you tell me what hap—”

“Hey, Veronica. I heard about the explosion.” Logan gapes as Leo freaking D’Amato walks through the curtains next.

“Dad, Leo’s here. I’ll talk to you when you get here? And anyway, Logan knows more about what happened than I do.”

“All right, honey. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Less, if there isn’t much traffic.”

Logan hangs up and looks to Veronica, who’s still talking to Wallace, apparently working on calming him down. She gestures for him to talk to Leo. Seriously? He sighs.

“Sorry, Leo, I was talking to my dad. What did you need?”

“My partner and I just need to take your and Logan’s statement about what happened. Why don’t you tell me what you remember while my partner takes Logan’s account of things?”

“Uh, Logan’s still talking to Wallace.”

“That’s okay.” Leo assures as he moves closer. “You and I can get a head start.”

Logan leans a little farther away and then spends the next couple of minutes recounting the story Veronica had told the deputy at the crime scene, before the paramedic decided they needed to get checked out at the hospital. “And that’s it. Ver-- err, Logan might know more about what happened than me. He was the one outside.”

“Anything else you’d like me to know?”

“Nope.” Logan pops the P on his reply.

“What are you feeling now?”

“Uh, I’m fine. Just ask the doctor. We’re getting discharged any moment now.”

“That’s not what I meant.” The other man leans in even closer and his voice contains an intimacy that makes Logan uncomfortable. “Veronica, near death experiences always make me think of the things I regret, and I wanted to tell you that you’ve never been one of them. I know Logan was away when you invited me over to ‘Lebowski and chill.’ I really do enjoy spending time with you, and I know how lonely you get when he’s away. After the night we spent drinking and dancing, I know you feel the attraction too. I’m surprised you decided to marry him, but as soon as you realize it’s really me you want, you only have to whistle. I’ll bring the pizza, and you can wear something red.” 

“Um...Leo.” Logan’s hands are clenched in tiny Veronica-sized fists by his tight hips. “I think we’re remembering things a little differently. Why don’t you tell me how you remember it so we can be totally clear? When did I invite you over to… ‘Lebowski and chill,’ was it?” 

“Well, at the office, I told you The Big Lebowski was playing at the Orpheus. You asked why you would watch it at a moldy dump when you had the director’s cut and the ingredients for White Russians at home. I’m not sure why you backtracked and said it wasn’t actually an invite when we both know it was. Why else would you admit to being afraid of being alone with me?” 

Logan breathes a sigh of relief. Then he realizes he actually has to respond to the guy, and as his wife, no less. And by respond, he doesn’t mean a punch in the face, no matter how much D’Amato deserves one. “Have you ever noticed that I sometimes struggle to say what I’m feeling, but once I do, I say exactly what I mean?”

“Well, yeah, but—”

“Ha ha! No worries, dude. I married Logan. Me. The girl who swore she’d never get married? Yep. I made a lifelong commitment, and I intend to keep it. I’m sorry, Leo, but how many times have I turned you down in favor of that sexy hunk of man over there?” Logan gestures to his wife - yes, she is his wife even though she’s in _ his _body - who is off the phone and now in a deep discussion with Leo’s partner. 

“You know, the guy you sold underage porn to while he was still in high school? I can understand your confusion, seeing as you aren’t the brightest crayon in the box, and I have taken advantage of your sketchy morals in the past. I thought you were smart enough to know that that was always about a case. Has it ever occurred to you that your sketchy morals are why I’m afraid to be alone with you and not because I’m harbouring secret fantasies?. Do you have any more misconceptions? No? Good. If you ever forget again, a quick glance at our wedding rings and the blissed-out, happy look that only graces this face when _ he _’s around should clear up any confusion.” 

*

Veronica notices her husband, in her body, has clenched fists and the facial expression that always spells trouble and frequently pain for whoever it’s directed at. _ Is that what I look like right before I bring out the taser? _ She sidles up to him and rubs his arm soothingly. “Hey, Babe, I think Leo’s partner wants to ask you a few questions.” They share a quick kiss and as they break apart, Logan rubs his tight little body up against his wife’s muscled front and then smirks at Leo before walking away with just a little extra swing to his hips.

Leo looks properly chastised as he directs his attention to who he assumes is Logan. “Hey, man, I haven’t seen you since we had pizza. I had forgotten that we met when you were in high school.”

“Wait, when did we meet? I must be fuzzy on the details. I remember when you were at the dance with Veronica and the night you arrested me for murder, but I wouldn’t really call that ‘meeting’ someone.” 

“Oh, yeah, hush hush, I forgot they left most of my part out of the official record.” 

“Um, Leo, it’s been a long day. Can you just refresh my memory?”

“Sure, I guess you did hit your head, huh? The Lilly Kane tapes. I sold them to you. You know, the stolen evidence against your father? Ringing any bells?”

“WHAT?!?” Veronica screeches out as she grabs Leo by the throat. Logan’s body is far stronger than hers and shoves Leo against the wall. “That was you? You bastard! Aaron got away with murder. My best friend’s murder! You did that?? I bet you really did sleep your way into all of your jobs! I can’t believe I almost… ugh! You disgust me!” 

Leo’s partner (who makes Leo look tiny) rushes over and pulls Veronica-in-Logan’s body away. Logan rushes over to Veronica and she turns her ire on him. “And you! Why didn’t you tell me it was Leo? My dad knows too?” Veronica deflates as the tears start flowing and she sags her substantial weight into her husband’s tiny arms.

“Um… Hey, Veronica, I don’t know what’s going on with you two today, but I’m just gonna chalk it up as a response to all of the trauma and not press charges against your, uh, husband for assaulting an officer. I am really sorry for all of the confusion. Just know that I always look forward to the next time you bring me pizza.” Leo and his partner straighten their suits and walk away.

After spending way too long answering questions about the bomb (where they were when it went off, how it came about that no one noticed that a pizza-man-turned-psycho bomber left a book-bag in the car, why no one checked out the car that the bomber had spent an afternoon in), they’re finally given permission to leave town, since it is their wedding night. 

“Why did Leo say he sold you the tapes of Lilly and Aaron? Why would you sabotage the case like that? What did you do with them?” As soon as they’re alone, Veronica turns her interrogation on Logan.

“Have you noticed our exes have the worst timing? I was downtown getting our marriage license and I ran into Parker. She was settling some legal issues caused by her ex husband putting her name on some of his properties. Apparently he’d been sticking it to some blackjack dealer.” Logan says in an attempt to distract her.

“Is Parker the reason you were late for our wedding?!” Veronica’s response is his first indication that it backfired

“Do you really wanna dredge up the past right now? If you do then answer me this. Why did Leo think there was something going on between you two? He mentioned something about coming over to ‘Lebowski and chill’ and hoping you’d have some near death revelation about really wanting to be with him instead of me? And what did you mean by, ‘I can’t believe I almost...’? Almost what, Veronica?”

“You’re right, now is not the time to dredge up the past. My dad is on his way and I doubt either one of us wants to talk about this with him.”

“Fine with me”

***

Keith meets them as they’re leaving the ER and drives them home. He apologizes profusely for being fooled by Penn and not remembering the extremely suspicious book bag. Everyone is so focused on getting inside that they don’t notice when Logan stumbles in his failed attempt to gracefully ascend the stairs in Veronica’s chunky wedges. Once the door is opened they are enthusiastically greeted by Pony. 

“Ok, Pony, Grandpa’s here to take you to his house while we go on vacation. You’ll be good for grandpa, right? Pony?” Veronica-in-Logan’s body struggles to get the dog’s attention. Every time she talks the dog gives her a quizzical look followed by a little whine in Logan’s direction. 

Logan smirks at Veronica before snapping his tiny, feminine fingers. Pony immediately jumps up and sits at Logan’s wedge clad feet. 

“I can’t believe she STILL loves you best! Do you have have treats in your pocket again? You’d think all the time we’ve spent together in your absence would’ve made her love me more by now.”

Keith has been standing there watching the exchange with a look similar to the dog’s. 

“Um, Logan, babe, you know the dog has _always _loved you more. Maybe she’s just feeling a little out of sorts today and that’s why she’s paying more attention to me.” Logan says to his wife while quickly flicking his blue eyes in her father’s direction. Keith is the last person they should slip in front of. 

“Are you sure you two are okay? The doctors really cleared you to travel? Veronica, maybe you should be the one to drive. Logan might be showing more signs of a head injury than he was before.”

“No, Dad, he’s... I mean...”

Again, Logan rushes to her defense, “Babe, maybe you really should go lie down. I’ll make sure Dad has everything he needs for Pony while we’re gone.”

Veronica scoffs, “I’m fine! You two are always trying to protect me. Good luck carrying the big bag of dog food all by yourself.” She retreats to the guest room and slams the door. 

“Honey, you really should make sure he’s okay. If anyone knows how tricky brains are, it’s me. Don’t just assume you know what’s happening.”

“Don’t worry, Daddy-o. We aren’t leaving until morning and I’ll be sure to monitor him for any other irregular behavior. It’s just been a really long day and I’m sure we’re all exhausted. You know a tired mind is similar to a drunk one.” Logan reaches out to pat Keith’s arm reassuringly and he ends up being pulled into a hug. 

Being so small and enveloped in a fatherly hug is a sensation he has never really experienced. If this is how Veronica feels every time, then it’s no wonder she loves her dad so much. Tears spring to Logan’s eyes and he leans further into the hug. Tears turn into little snuffles as Keith tenderly strokes his hand along Logan’s tangled mass of blonde hair. 

“I bet a good night’s sleep will do you both good. It’s been a rough day for everyone, honey. Don’t worry, the worst is over. You’re okay, Logan’s okay, and I’ll enjoy my time with Pony. We’ll both miss you and expect lots of pictures and updates. Enjoy your honeymoon. You only ever get one. I love you.”

“I love you too, D-Dad”

“Who’s your daddy?!?”

“It really is kinda creepy when you say that.”

Veronica comes running back into the room, “Wait! Don’t leave yet. Let me help carry Pony’s stuff. The dog food actually is too heavy. Plus, I can’t leave for our honeymoon without giving my new father-in-law a hug. Right?” Veronica knows she has to suck up her pride if she is going to get a much needed hug from her daddy. With her new larger body, it feels different, but still just as comforting. 

Keith pretends not to notice the tears in her brown eyes as they separate. He knows the kids have had a really rough day after more than a few trying weeks. No wonder they are both so emotionally vulnerable. 

All four of them walk out to Keith’s car. After loading up the dog and all of her belongings, Keith assures them that he will take great care of Pony while her “parents” enjoy their honeymoon and newfound wedded bliss. 

***

When they hear the horn, Logan jogs down to Wallace’s car to help him bring in the plywood and is so intent on trying to get his much-more-delicate-than-normal hands to grip the edges without getting splinters that he fails to notice the strange looks he’s getting from his wife’s BFF. Veronica comes running down the stairs and does a quick stumble-jump maneuver in an effort to avoid tripping over her incredibly long legs and large feet. 

“Papa Bear!” she calls out in Logan's lower voice as she wraps Wallace in a huge hug. 

“Uh, V, why is your husband calling me Papa Bear? Dude, I’m glad you guys didn’t get blown up, but I’m just here to help secure the apartment. It’s not a big enough deal to warrant a hug.”

Wallace awkwardly pats Veronica’s back until she releases him from her well-muscled embrace. He turns and pulls the tiny blonde into a brotherly hug. “Now who’s getting the awkward hug?” Veronica giggles out as she sees the look on her husband’s face.

“Remember, Stud, just because we’re married doesn’t mean our nicknames for our friends become conjugal property,” Logan tells Veronica when he is finally released from the long, tight hug.

“Ha, ha. Oh, Sugar-puss, you’re such a jokester,” Veronica replies as she inserts herself between Logan and the plywood. “Come on Wallace, let's use our manly muscles to carry this heavy wood.” 

They make short work of boarding up the windows while Logan vacuums up the broken glass and changes the bedding like the good little woman he appears to be. Wallace leaves after making Logan (who he thinks is Veronica) promise to set aside some BFF time once they return from their honeymoon. 

As he leaves, Wallace calls out to Veronica (who he thinks is Logan), “Never thought you’d know your way around a toolbox, rich boy. Guess the Navy must be good for something.”

“Yeah, hand tools and chiseled abs!” Logan jokes. Veronica watches with amusement as she sees Wallace grimace in response to the comment in her voice.

She decides to rescue her BFF. “See you when we get back, Wallace!”

“Yeah, have fun on your honeymoon, V! And remember, I don’t want _ any _ details. I’d appreciate if you kept my need for brain bleach to a minimum.”

***

Once the condo is tidy enough, the couple decides it’s time for them to clean up as well. Logan stands under the shower head just long enough to wet his hair and moves out of the way as he vigorously lathers the shampoo into his blonde locks. Veronica closes her eyes and moans as the pressure from the water begins to ease the tension out of her broad back. 

She runs her -- his? -- hands over his chest and washboard abs, enjoying the feel of the strong muscles under her hands. Even touch is different now. She’s used to small fingers that slip into the grooves defining each muscle. His hands are bigger, harder with callouses that glide over the ridges she so loves to touch. But the sensation is deeper since she can feel with fingertips and under the layer of skin. How much better would it feel to have his tiny fingers touching her like this? Too bad she can’t experience kissing these abs. Maybe she should start practicing yoga in his body. She slips her fingers further down, exploring how this body is so different than the one she’s lived in until now.

“How do you not take longer in the shower?” she asks, her voice dropping to a low rumble as she strokes along her muscular thighs, then sweeps back up to her penis. 

“I’m getting so turned on just washing your, or is it my? penis. Cock. Dick. What should I call it? Are any names taboo like cunt is for a woman?”

Veronica continued, “I have special plans for where I plan to put my new dick. Nope. Not dick. Wee-wee? Member, shaft, instrument, stick, magic love wand...” 

Logan is using his fingers to comb the soapy tangles out of his long hair and only half listening. He’s torn between being proud of the years he’s spent sculpting his damn near perfect body..._ Mirrors really don’t do it justice. Up close and personal is the way to go _...and being aroused by seeing his wife move around in it. Watching the thick, well defined muscles in her arms tense and release is much more interesting than whatever she’s going on about.

After a brief moment she prattles on nervously. “And now I’m thinking about my, or is it your, vagina. Don’t forget to rinse off all the soap. Definitely don’t wanna get all dry and irritated. Maybe I should do it.”

She uses her big hands to reach into the blonde curls. But her new fingers are bigger and stronger than she’s used to. Her touch must be too rough because he jerks away and winces. 

“I’m sorry,” she gasps and pulls away from her—his—no, _ her _body. “This is so damn confusing. I’m trying to be gentle so I don’t hurt myself, I mean, you.”

“You think I’m not just as confused?” he demands. “I feel like a sexually confused virgin. I don’t know what part to use or where to put it! I wasn't this clueless when I was a virgin—and that was almost 20 years ago! ”

She laughs and reaches for him again. She’s more careful this time, and they both watch as she cups one big hand and lets the water flow through his blonde curls. “How does that feel?”

The original purpose of the shower is forgotten, and they begin to explore each other using their hands and mouths, muscle memory warring with instinct. Their desperate kisses elicit sensations neither has experienced before. 

Logan is beyond words. Pleasure as a guy is great, easy and immediate, but pleasure as a girl is another thing altogether. _ No wonder they say you have to seduce a woman’s mind first. _ Everything is so delicate and _ intense _. Normally, this would be when his brain slows down and his dick takes over. Now his new vagina is making his brain work in overdrive. 

An emotional wave makes him tremble. Even the warmth of the water and the sensations from the shower spray are sending commands into his mind. _ Lean in, spread your legs wider, hold her, rub against her chest, take her in, make her a part of you _. He’s bombarded by images of them together. No wonder women can’t just ‘lie back and enjoy it.’ Logan feels an intense throbbing deep inside that begs for friction.

“Veronica, I need...I...kiss me,” he demands roughly.

“Shh,” she soothes and pulls him closer to her. Her powerful arms close around him, and some of the nearly overwhelming feelings start to calm. Her mouth settles on his. 

It’s both steadying and mind-blowing, simultaneously right and wrong. He instinctively feels safe in her arms in an unfamiliar yet wonderful way. He’s used to leaning into her, not reaching up to her. Her lips are rough on his but gentle. Of course Veronica understands what he’s going through. She’s lived her entire life in this body, while he’s only had it for a few hours.

The kiss calms him but excites her. Her large hands are exploring again, now sweeping around to cup his ass, bringing her hardened penis in contact with the silky skin of his belly. Logan reaches between them to her—his?—penis. His eyes widen when his little fingers can barely circle around the base.

“Damn, Veronica, has it always been this huge? How is that going to fit inside this tiny, little body?”

“You idiot, it’s never been a problem before,” she reminds him. She leans down and kisses him again. 

This kiss is harder, rougher, and he feels his diaphragm clench. His nipples tighten and begin to ache. A warm, tingling sensation begins between his legs. This is so bizarre. Rubbing up against his own body is turning him on.

Logan shakes his head in an attempt to dislodge his nervousness so he can focus on Veronica. Logically, he knows they’d fit together perfectly but he—_ she? Nope, I get all the credit for this part! _ —is so fucking well hung. _ Could _ a guy be too big? He wonders briefly if it's weird to crave his own cock. Maybe that’s better than craving someone else’s. Ah. Fuck it, they are _ married _, after all…

When Veronica reaches her calloused hand down to probe the wetness between his thighs, all rational thought leaves, and they are consumed by sensation. Veronica develops a smug expression before lifting Logan and pressing him against the wall. 

Almost of their own accord, Logan’s shapely legs wrap around her thick waist, and he begins rubbing his hot, wet center in search of the friction he so desperately needs. Her throbbing erection pressing right _ there _ is the most glorious thing he has ever felt. Veronica uses her strong fingers to spread and hold his slick folds open and begins pushing herself inside him. 

_ Oh wow, ok, the stretch is actually kinda nice, but there’s no way anything larger could possibly fit comfortably. _ Logan smirks a bit as he thinks, _ I always knew I was a god among men. No wonder Veronica has always needed a lot of foreplay. I can only imagine what that stretch would feel like without all the lubrication.Well, that’s new. It’s almost like I finally feel complete. _ Logan doesn’t remember any of his prior concerns once Veronica begins to move.

"Fuck! Logan, I’ve never felt anything as good as you squeezing all around me! I feel like my head is going to explode!" Veronica begins thrusting harder and faster and more erratically as she quickly finishes with a shudder. She slumps a little, pushing Logan tighter against the wall. 

“Shit, I was just getting started! I can’t believe you’re done already.” Logan desperately grinds his hips against hers in an effort to take advantage of her remaining erection in pursuit of his own release. 

Veronica looks embarrassed as she pulls back from the too intense stimulation on her slowly fading erection. “I’m sorry, babe, I didn’t mean to leave you hanging. I guess I’m just so used to focusing on coming so that I don’t get distracted and miss my chance to orgasm.”

“So much for endurance,” Logan gently teases as he slides down the wall to his feet. “Have you learned nothing from me in the last five years? Number one tip to delay orgasm for a guy is to focus on something not sexy. Nothing too gross or you risk ruining the mood.” Logan says as he grabs her large hand and guides it where he so desperately needs to find relief.

“I will never again take for granted the fact that I usually come first.” She tilts her head. “Do we need a new codeword?” Whatever Logan was going to say in response quickly turn into enthusiastic moans as Veronica’s fingers pump into his greedy pussy to finish the job. 

The orgasm that rips through his body is unlike anything he’s ever experienced. He swears he can feel it everywhere and wants it to go on forever. He’s flooded with so many loving emotions and almost feels bereft when her fingers leave him. 

As awareness begins to return, they resume their shower. She gently applies conditioner to detangle his silky tresses and rinses it out. They use big fluffy towels to absorb any excess moisture from their bodies. She picks him up and carries him to their bed, where they cuddle together to enjoy the afterglow. Exhaustion overtakes them and they barely move all night.


	2. LoVe is a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's crazy, I'm thinking, just knowing that the world is round, and here I'm dancing on the ground. Am I right-side-up, or upside-down, and is this real? Or am I dreaming?" ~Crush by DMB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I messed around with Chapter 1 after someone awesome pointed out that there should be A LOT more shock and awe when you realize you're in a different body. The same person really helped me change the shower scene and added dialog to their beginning interactions. It's worth a re-read if you want a good laugh. None of the facts changed, so you can skip the re-read if you're short on time.

_ Why am I awake? The sun would normally be streaming through the windows, but they’re all boarded up. Pony’s at my dad’s so that can’t be it… _ Veronica tries to burrow further down into the covers and has to quickly pull her feet back under said blankets because they seem to be shorter somehow. Or maybe the bed shrunk? She rolls over onto her back and the feeling of silky sheets running over her morning wood is delicious. 

_ Wait, what?! How do I have morning wood?! _

She turns to face Logan and is flooded with memories of book bag bombs and hot shower sex. Apparently the body swap was NOT just a dream because the petite blonde in bed with her is someone she knows intimately. 

She lifts the covers and takes a long lingering peak at her husband’s supple curves and her cock jumps with more than just a little interest. She reaches down, one hand reassuring herself that it’ll happen soon (but not too soon, like last night) as the other hand begins caressing all the places her former body loves to be touched. It’s different this time because Logan’s the one who feels the touches, and her sensations are limited to her fingers. 

Logan stretches out and spreads his legs but his eyes remain closed. The warmth between his legs calls to Veronica with both sight and smell. Her mouth begins to water as she imagines what it will be like to taste herself. _ I bet I’m the first woman to be this intimate with her own body. Veronica Mars really is smarter than everyone. _

Veronica reaches into the nightstand for a hair tie, but when she reaches up to secure her hair she realizes yet another perk of being a man. She smirks to herself as she crawls further under the covers and begins nuzzling the sensitive skin of her husband’s milky thighs. Placing feather light kisses everywhere except _ there _, she knows it’s akin to some form of delicious torture. Logan groans and tries to grab her head. 

“Patience, my love, patience. You don’t want it to be over too soon do you?” 

Logan responds by angling his hips, reaching down with his delicate fingers and spreading his lips wide. Veronica inhales the scent of marshmallows, promises, and something much more primal that calls to her on a deeper level and exhales in short warm puffs of air that cause Logan to shiver a little. She knows that the last thing he is is cold. 

Her kisses become wetter, and she uses her tongue to tease the crease at the very top of his milky thigh. Logan spreads his legs impossibly wider and is rewarded by his wife's firm tongue licking his dripping opening, starting just below and stopping right before hitting the magic button. 

Logan experiences a full body shudder, and she knows his brain has been flooded with an insane amount of pleasure. Veronica places her powerful yet gentle hands on top of Logan’s much smaller ones and takes over the “job” of holding his pussy open. She looks up into his eyes and tells him to do something more useful with those hands. He immediately complies by caressing his soft yet firm breasts and tweaking his straining nipples. 

Satisfied that he will continue, Veronica resumes her first experience from this side of cunnilingus. She’s confident that firm licks to her husband’s clit will send him over the edge, but she has to experiment before she finds the balance between being too gentle and too rough. 

Her efforts are rewarded by Logan bringing his hands down to pull her face further against him. His moans of pleasure morph into an almost growl as he starts thrusting himself against her mouth in perfect time with every firm swipe of her tongue. His clit starts to pulse, and she experiences smug satisfaction that she achieved such a profound result on her very first try. Her gloating thoughts are interrupted when Logan tugs her to indicate she should come further up the bed. 

She rolls on her back as requested and prepares to be kissed. She is not disappointed when instead she's quickly engulfed in her husband’s pulsing pussy. She pulls his beautiful face down and kisses him passionately as she meets his every bounce with an upwards thrust. Logan’s cries of pleasure are lost in the kiss. 

Veronica can’t believe how amazing this feels. Soft breasts pressing against her chest, an ass bouncing with their rhythm, his questing tongue that tastes divine, the wet heat that’s squeezing all around her, the soft squishy surface she bumps every time they thrust just right. 

She feels a tingle almost akin to how she feels before a sneeze. _ Oh no! I can’t come yet! Quick! Think of something else! Baseball. Old ladies. My dad. He loves baseball. Ew, my dad having sex with an old lady on a baseball field. Stop! Too far! At least that stopped that, then. _

Veronica is so focused on increasing her endurance that she loses sight of the ultimate goal. She remembers when Logan grabs her hand and guides it down to where their bodies are joining and separating, joining and separating, he wets her thumb in some of their natural lube and places it on his engorged clit. His moans lets her know that she’s found the pressure and rhythm that gives him the most enjoyment

Veronica almost comes when Logan wets her hand, but she refuses to give in before he does. _ Oh fuck, he’s wet. And tight. And slippery. _

"Oh God, Logan, you feel so damn good. I can’t hold on much longer!_ ” _

“Not yet, Veronica. Please! Don’t stop yet.”

Logan’s begging ends in a growl as she uses her other hand to cradle both of his breasts at the same time. She squeezes in time with his downward bounce and he groans in satisfaction. One thumb on his clit, one thumb helping her fingers tweak his nipples, both in rhythm with her upward thrusts, and it’s all nearly pushing Logan over the edge. Her gaze is solely focused on his face so she won’t miss the expression she’s been waiting for. Logan’s eyes are almost totally unfocused and his mouth has gone slack.

_ I can’t believe he looks exactly the same whether he’s coming in my body or his own. _ She begins roughly kneading his breasts, applies steady pressure to his clit, angles her hips just a little bit and Logan is coming apart all over her. Veronica is prepared for her husband’s body to go totally slack and she doesn’t miss a beat. Logan is completely blissed out and when she feels the spasms of yet another orgasm, Veronica knows she’s won. 

She celebrates with three more thrusts that culminate in something she can’t even describe. It’s like one of those sneezes you just know dislodged whatever was tickling your nose. Her cock joyfully spurts out everything it has as her husband’s tight pussy continues to milk it. Veronica pulls out and moves her husband's body until they are perfectly nestled together with his head cradled against her shoulder.

Logan lets out a contented sigh and says, “Cuddling really is the best part.”

Veronica laughs and reminds Logan that he’d said the opposite before.

“Well that was when I was a guy. Maybe I should clarify that cuddling after four mind blowing orgasms is the best.”

  
***

After a quick shower, they finish packing for their honeymoon. Together they make short work of loading their luggage in the trunk of Logan’s midnight blue metallic BMW M6 convertible. He hops into the soft leather driver’s seat and realizes he can’t reach the pedals. _ Man, Veronica’s legs are so short. _How is he supposed to reach the pedals and avoid hitting things if he can barely see over the wheel, much less the hood of the car? Veronica must have some kind of trick to it because when he came back from deployment, she’d returned his baby with nary a scratch on her. Making her drive to Sedona is sounding like a better idea, and maybe he can thank her by introducing her to the pleasures of road dome. 

“Hey, Veronica, new plan. You’re driving, and I’ll be your navigator.” He smirks and then adds, “And your entertainment.” 

“Entertainment? That sounds enticing. Okay, get in, Fly Boy.”

“Wow! Being able to see over the dashboard while settling back into the seat is pretty great. I might not mind driving us all the way there. I could get used to this. Which exit am I looking for?”

Logan pulls out an honest to goodness paper map and begins unfolding and folding what seems like an endless amount of paper as he searches out the route he had painstakingly marked out the day before. Veronica tries not to laugh as her husband is dwarfed by all the paper.

“Hey! Don’t laugh! It’s your stupid short arms that make things so difficult! This was much easier to do when I had my own guns.” 

Veronica barely manages to keep from breaking into uncontrollable laughter, and a few moments later Logan exclaims, “Found it! Stay on 125N for 174 miles. Once you start seeing signs for Arizona, start looking for exit 18B for I-8E. Just keep driving until we get hungry or need a bathroom break.”

“Oh! I can just pee out the door! Yay for finally being the one with a penis who isn’t forced to pop a squat when there’s no proper facilities.”

“Yeah, yeah, rub it in. You might have a penis, but I have boobs, and I for one intend to enjoy their perks.”

“Okay, let’s be serious. We need to figure out why I’m the one with the long legs, amazing arms—or guns, as you put it—and these incredibly long, thick fingers that make you moan out my name. I’m thinking it’s related to the bombing. But there’s no way Penn Epner, pizza man extraordinaire, is smart enough to pull this off.”

“We also know that we’re not the only ones who see us this way, so it isn’t all in our heads. Pony seems to know who we really are, but your dad, Wallace, and all of the other people we dealt with showed no signs of suspicion. It’s so crazy that we’re in each other’s bodies. I mean, I know you were inside this body earlier. Haha! Now there’s a double meaning.”

“Should we assume that it’s temporary? Or is there a chance it could be permanent? What are the implications either way? Do we want to switch back?”

Logan considers this for a moment. “The only examples I would have to base my opinion on would be movies like _ Freaky Friday _ and the reboot, _ Thirteen Going on Thirty _ , and _ 17 again _. Yeah, that trope isn’t overdone at all! In those movies, the main characters always had some big character flaw that they had to overcome before they got to go back to their own lives or bodies. And we’re both obviously perfect with no drama in our lives or relationship, so that couldn’t possibly be it.”

Their eyes meet briefly, and they both look chagrined.

“There’s also that movie where the cop is murdered and he comes back as a hot blonde and his partner tries to hook up with him,” Veronica adds.

“Well, we know Wallace isn’t going to hit on either of us, but...”

“Don’t tell Dick!” they exclaim almost simultaneously. 

“He would never,” Logan assures her.

“I don’t know, Logan. I mean, it is Dick Casablancas.”

“Not happening.”

“I doubt he’d try to have sex with me in your body, but I’m not so sure he wouldn’t try to sex you up now that you have tits. Still, there’s no way you would have sex with Dick or any other guy, especially NOT in MY body! Right?”

“Veronica, I will never cheat on you. Not with anyone, not in any body. When I promised only you forever, I was serious.”

“Damn straight you won’t. I do own piano wire, and I know how to commit the perfect murder.” Veronica sucks in a breath before continuing. “Oh! Lo! I could never live with myself if you weren’t with me!” 

“That’s never going to be a problem.”

“It almost was, though! If you had been caught in that explosion—”

“But I wasn’t,” he reminds her, cupping her face with his small hands and looking into her eyes. “Don’t think about it anymore.”

“I can’t help it though! I couldn’t live with myself if you died. Especially not if it was my fault… Knowing I could’ve saved you if I’d figured it out sooner. If the freakin’ pizza man, a member of a group who called themselves the ‘murder heads,’ fooled me and my dad so badly! Some detective I am! I really thought you were dead. The last thing I remember is running back to the window when I realized that the time zone in Fiji was different and it was almost midday there.”

Logan just stares at her, mouth open, as she continues to ramble on, getting increasingly upset.

“Do you think you died in the explosion? Please tell me this isn’t some coma dream that my subconscious made up to protect me from the fact that I got you killed. Maybe this is some kind of alternate universe? A weird afterlife? Oh shit! Is this our second chance?”

The tears are flowing and blurring her vision, so she directs the car onto the shoulder. Logan immediately tugs her into his arms. They’re both so distraught and desperate for the physical comfort that they forget to marvel at the way Logan’s much smaller arms can’t quite cradle Veronica the way she’s used to. Logan knows it’s still comforting because he had received the same comfort when it was he who was cradled in her small arms. 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It didn’t happen. I’m alive. I’m here. I promised that I’ll always come back to you and I intend to keep that promise. You’re a great detective,” Logan consoles. “Everyone’s allowed to be off their game sometimes. No one’s perfect. It might take some time, but I don’t know of one mystery that you haven’t solved. I know you’d never give up especially when someone you care about is involved. You solved many mysteries for me. Even when we weren’t friends. He begins gently stroking her hair. “I have no doubt that you would move heaven and earth to make sure I was safe. Especially now that you’re my wife. We’re a team now, we’ll figure this out together.” 

Logan’s words and embrace calm Veronica in a way that no one else ever could. She knows she needs to be better at allowing herself to be vulnerable with him. He has proven time and time again that he only wants to love and protect her. As her tears fade, other emotions take their place, and the comforting embrace turns passionate. Logan quickly unbuckles their seat belts and crosses the center console to straddle his wife’s muscular legs. Veronica fumbles for the switch to push the seat back, whimpering as the electronic adjustment takes forever. Finally, she wraps one long arm around his tiny waist and uses the opposite hand to raise the convertible’s roof. The 24 seconds it takes to close seem like an eternity. Once they’re concealed, she proceeds to undo Logan’s ponytail, weave her fingers into the messy hair and pull him in for a searing kiss. 

They grind their lower bodies together until it all becomes too much. Realizing that someone will likely come to check on a vehicle stopped on the side of the highway, they right their clothing and buckle their seat belts after Logan crawls back into the passenger seat, Veronica signals and gets the car back onto the road. 

*

The fourth time Veronica adjusts herself as she drives, Logan takes pity on her and starts rubbing her erection through her jeans. Knowing how uncomfortable that will become, he unbuttons and unzips her jeans and teases his fingers under the waistband of her boxers. Veronica adjusts herself to give him better access. 

“Set the cruise control and get in the right lane. Don’t close your eyes.” 

Veronica groans as she follows his directions and is rewarded by his hot little hand sliding in and grasping her throbbing erection.

Just as she thinks this might be her new favorite thing, his hot breath washes over her hard length before she is fully engulfed in his warm, wet mouth. She bucks up uncontrollably and is thankful that her foot isn’t on the gas pedal. Logan quickly pulls back and tries to hide his gagging noises. 

“Oh! Logan, I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking!” 

“Relax, Bobcat, it’s no big deal. Just remember it’s a little different this time. Normally, it’s good when you move with my mouth on you… Can you hold still and pay attention to the road? Or should we finish later?”

“Finish later?! No way! You started this and I might die if you don’t finish. I’ll stay as still as possible.”

Logan returns his mouth to her slightly softened erection, and it quickly springs back to life. He’s always wondered what this is like for Veronica, and he intends to experiment with all the things he thinks would feel really good. When he adds a little extra tongue twirl at the tip, she lets out a deep growl. Logan feels a rush between his own legs. This is even more enjoyable than he expected. Who knew you could get off on blowing yourself? As Veronica’s cock begins spurting cum into the back of his throat Logan decides he definitely prefers the way Veronica tastes, but he could get used to this too.

*

They pulled into a rest stop to get gas and use the bathrooms. They walk in together so they can remind each other which bathroom to use. Logan walks into the first stall and backs out quickly. The next stall is a huge improvement; the toilet had at least been flushed. The third stall is occupied, so this stall is it. 

He still isn’t used to being this close to the ground and sitting down to pee. Ugh! There’s no toilet paper. It’s not like he can shake it off... the rattling of the empty dispenser and his frustrated groan get the attention of the girl in the next stall. A hand appears under the divider and a large wad of toilet paper is offered. 

“Let me know if you need more. I almost used that stall, but I always check for TP before I sit down, ya know?” His friendly TP savior’s giggle is drowned out when she flushes the toilet. He follows suit after using the coveted paper. 

The two girls grin at each other in the mirror as they wash and dry their hands. Logan begins to understand why girls go to the bathroom in groups and why it takes so long! Hopefully Veronica isn’t too impatient.

Meanwhile, Veronica had been excited to be able to walk in the bathroom, pee in the urinal, shake-shake, and leave. At least, that was her plan. She whips it out, aims, and lets it flow. _ Ew! _ She jumps back a few steps until she clears the splash zone. No wonder there’s always pee on the seat and the floor. Why has no one ever told her about splash back? She decides to wash her hands because it probably splashed on them too.

She meets Logan in the hallway of the convenience store and leads him to the candy aisle. She’s surprised when he grabs enough chocolate for two. It’s a good thing their honeymoon is this week; it looks like next week will be filled with heating pads and long baths instead of the other activities they had planned at the resort. Logan’s first menstrual cycle will be an adventure. Maybe she should delay solving this mystery until afterward…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think?  
Did you go back and read the new version of Chapter 1?  
What are some things you'd like LoVe to experience from their new perspectives?


	3. This Should Be Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I remember thinking I'll go on forever only knowing I'll see you again, but I know the touch of you is so hard to remember, but like that touch I know no other.” ~DMB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had a minor melt down and thought this whole thing was junk. If you’re excited for this new chapter, thank all my friends who proofread and told me it was awesome enough to share :) This writing thing is no joke and I have an even bigger amount of respect and awe for all the other writers who have been doing this for years!!!!

Logan gets into the driver’s seat and makes the necessary adjustments. Veronica climbs in the passenger seat and pushes it back far enough to be able to stretch out her longer legs. As he pulls the convertible back onto the highway, Logan decides to keep the top up so he won’t be distracted from driving when his long hair blocks his vision as it’s whipped around in the wind. He has a brief flash of memory, his mom with her hair wrapped in a colorful silky scarf. Maybe he'll look for something like that when they stop.

Veronica’s full attention is devoted to the way her husband’s spread thighs have caused his skirt to hike up and if it moves any higher it’ll reveal a lot more than his legs. With a mischievous glint in her eye she begins sliding her right hand up his thigh.

As Logan spreads his legs wider to allow her better access, she notices he isn’t wearing any underwear. His folds are already slippery, and she marvels at how excited it makes her.

“I already set the cruise control. Have your way with me, you big sexy hunk of man you.” Logan’s amused grin is quickly replaced with an entirely different look when Veronica begins spreading his juices around and lightly grazing his clit. Her two long, strong fingers slip inside easily, causing them both to flush with excitement.

Veronica stretches her left hand over his shoulder and her fingers reach down to caress the sensitive area at the base of his neck. Logan struggles to keep his focus on the road as the sensation continues to build to a hot throbbing that’s in tune with the pumping of Veronica’s fingers.

She is starting to understand why Logan loves to watch her cum. It’s an entirely different experience from her new perspective. She feels incredibly powerful knowing that she is turning her husband into a quivering bundle of need. As his inner muscles begin to clench, she curls her fingers in a way she knows he’ll love.

Leaning closer she whispers in his ear, “Wait until you feel this. Keep your eyes on the road and don’t jerk the wheel.” 

Logan’s affirmative response is a cross between a purr and a growl. Veronica knows exactly what she is doing to him because it’s what she does to herself every time he’s away. She slips her left hand down further until she’s cupping his breast. Her fingers keep their steady rhythm of in and out, in and out, in and out, while her thumb applies gentle pressure to his clit.

She leans over and lets her hot breath tickle his neck and then she begins to gently nip up to his jaw. Logan’s entire body tenses and then he moans loud and long as his inner muscles begin to clench and pulse. Veronica eases up the pressure she’s applying but doesn’t stop entirely. She knows if she rides it out with him, she can bring him right back up.

“Fuck! Veronica, you make me feel so good. I feel like my whole body is gonna blow apart. Is this normal? Maybe you should sto-op. Oh God, Veronica! Don’t stop. Please don’t ever stop!”

Logan is trembling with every slow pump of Veronica’s fingers. She stops kissing his graceful neck long enough to verify that they are still on the road and haven’t veered outside of their lane. She’s impressed that Logan is able to allow his body to lose control while he maintains control of the vehicle. He starts thrusting his hips in time with Veronica’s thick fingers, resulting in a satisfying smacking sound.

When Veronica starts sliding her thumb along his clit with every outward stroke of her hand, he knows his control is slipping. There’s no sense in killing themselves or someone else just because they couldn’t wait a few more hours to start their honeymoon. His body bows up like it has been pulled taut by an archer. His feet firmly planted on the floor and his shoulders pressed back pinning Veronica’s muscled arm in place. She’s impressed that he has the wherewithal to pull the car to the side of the road while he’s experiencing what is quite possibly the most incredible orgasm of his life. Once the final shudders pass and Logan relaxes back into his seat, Veronica waits for the pulsing to subside before she withdraws her fingers and brings them up to Logan’s mouth so he can lick and suck them clean.

Veronica is already excited after finger fucking Logan into bliss, but the faux blow job he’s just given her fingers has her straining against her fly. With a knowing smirk, Logan lowers his voice and takes charge. "Move your pants, Veronica, so I can touch you.”

Veronica sucks in a breath at his commanding tone. She quickly undoes her jeans and frees her throbbing erection, watching with rapt attention as Logan steals moisture from between his legs. Groaning in anticipation, Veronica angles her hips to expose her erection in all of its glory. Logan meets her thrust with his lubricated hand, and in a few firm pumps, Veronica comes all over Logan’s tiny hand. He moves to wipe it off on his skirt, but she wraps her hand around his wrist and pulls it up to her mouth so she can lick the cum off the way he did with her juices.

“Holy fuck that was hot. Fuck.”

*

  
Pulling up to the resort, Logan pops the trunk, hops out of the car, hands the keys to the valet, and moves to retrieve their luggage. He gives it a valiant effort, but Veronica wasn’t kidding all those times she used to complain about lacking upper body strength. One of the bellhops quickly steps in and easily lifts the bags.

The bellhop gives the tall, well muscled man that has just exited the passenger seat a smug look as he passes to hold the door open for the petite blonde. Veronica is creeped out by the leer on his face as he watches Logan walk through.

“Hey, buddy, I don’t think you’re being paid to check out my husb-er-wife’s ass! Show a little respect.”

“I’m not the one disrespecting her. You didn’t even offer to grab her bags or hold the door open. You even made her drive. What a loser. I can show her how a real man treats a lady.”

Logan returns and stands protectively in front of her and glares at the bellhop. “I would back off if I were you, dude.”

“I’m just saying, if I had a hot piece of ass like you in my car, there’s no way I’d leave you to fend for yourself.”

“First of all, that’s my wi-husband you’re talking to, and she’s been known to taze people for less. Secondly, do you see this rock on my hand?” He wiggles the fingers of his left hand showing off the gorgeous ring set boasting over two carats of near perfect diamonds. “The sexy-ass custom-order BMW?” He points to Veronica as he says, “He could afford to buy this place, and I bet you can’t afford to stay here even with your special employee discount.”

Veronica brings her much taller frame up next to her husband and intertwines her big hand with his smaller one as she glares at the bellhop. Voice thick with emotion, she leans closer to Logan and speaks softly so only he can hear, “Most importantly, even if he were dirt poor, he’s the best man I’ve ever met, and I consider myself fortunate he even knows I exist. So much more so that he chose me as his wife.”

Her heartfelt declarations lead to an intimate eye lock that obviously ends in a deep soul-stirring kiss. The bellhop walks away with a baffled look on his face, muttering something about the hot ones always being the weird ones.

With the jerk put firmly in his place, the newlyweds proceed inside the resort. Veronica is nearly overwhelmed by the wealth and beauty of the lobby. Logan notices none of the gold and marble decor that has his wife frozen in awe. He grew up in much more extravagant trappings and he wants to get them checked in asap. His mission is interrupted when he runs right into the back of his wife. Good thing he’s the smaller of the two or she would’ve been knocked flat on her face. He grabs her hand and leads her over to the check-in desk while reaching into his pocket for his wallet. His hands skim down the sides of his short skirt and touch the tops of his toned legs before he realizes he doesn’t have any pockets.

Logan hisses at Veronica, “Why did you buy something without pockets? Where am I supposed to keep things?”

Veronica quickly interrupts and directs Logan’s attention to the messenger bag that’s hanging from his slim shoulder.

“You don’t need pockets when you have a purse. I know it was a long drive, but I didn’t think it was that long. Haven’t you had that same bag since high school? It’s as much a part of you as your taser. This bag?” She gestures in a way that tells Logan she’s imitating him, although he doesn’t think he’s quite that dramatic, or sarcastic, in his hand movements. “Quintessential Veronica Mars.”

Veronica’s expression morphs from teasing to heated as Logan brushes his dainty hand down the side of his breast. The casual onlooker would think he was simply adjusting the bag’s strap, but Veronica knows exactly what he’s doing. She has a sudden urge to suck on the nipples that are slightly visible through Logan’s layered tank tops. This desire and the image it conjures is a little too much, and the front of her pants grows a little fuller.  
Logan’s gaze skitters down to the now-straining fly of his wife’s formerly loose jeans. With a smirk, he positions himself just in front of her, casually rubbing his tight little ass against her hardening erection as he hands over Veronica’s debit card.

“Checking in for Echolls.”

The clerk taps away on his keyboard before looking up at the couple and handing the card back to Logan. “I’m sorry, ma’am, but this card has been declined. If you can’t afford the first night’s deposit, I’d be happy to help you arrange more affordable accommodations.”

With an irritated growl, Logan turns to Veronica and says, “I told you life would be easier if you would just let me add you as an additional user on my black AmEx.”

“You mean, MY black AmEx?”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

While Logan is busy returning the rejected debit card to the bag on his shoulder, Veronica reaches into her front pocket and pulls out his wallet. If her hand rubs along her hardened cock while “searching” for said wallet, it’s only a minor indulgence. Logan is the only one who notices, and once again his smirk on her own face sends a shiver of desire up her spine.

Veronica forces herself to focus on the here and now, flips the wallet open, and whips out Logan’s no limit credit card. “Here you go, sir. You can go ahead and charge this for the full amount of the honeymoon suite and authorize it for unlimited extras. The wife here doesn’t know the value of money, so I’d rather not have to worry about her overspending. And if I hear you talk condescendingly to her one more time, I’ll give in to my temptation to buy this whole place. It’s been a while since I splurged on a whim. My first order of business would be to fire you.” 

Veronica’s impression of a spoiled rich boy is flawless.

Logan turns back to the desk clerk with a smirk on his pretty face and continues to tease his tight ass against Veronica's hard cock.

With a low growl, she pulls him back towards her until his bottom is pressed firmly against her in just the right spot, and after sweeping his long blonde hair to the side, she begins kissing down his neck to that one especially sensitive area.

Logan has been tormenting her this whole time by constantly shifting his ass against her ever straining fly. His short skirt tantalizes her with how easily it can be flipped out of the way. She’s only moments from simply freeing her erection and taking him against the marble inlay of the check in counter when the clerk finally hands over the keys. Whatever he was about to say is cut off by Veronica’s next words.

“I’m assuming your staff will arrange for the luggage and anything else we need. I’m taking my wife to our cottage and I expect to not be disturbed for any reason.”

Veronica discreetly tucks her erection into her waistband before she reaches out, intertwines her strong fingers with Logan’s feminine ones, and gently pulls him outside and down the path that the concierge indicated would lead exclusively to their private cottage.

They don’t take the time to marvel that the grounds are especially lush and well landscaped for a desert. They barely notice that the path winds through a forest of large sycamore and cyprus trees. Thankfully they aren’t too distracted to notice one tree in particular with an intriguing branch that looks just like a seat. Veronica takes advantage of her superior strength and lifts Logan up to sit on the branch. Logan adjusts his skirt so it protects the soft skin of his ass from the rough texture of the tree’s bark. Once settled, he lifts the front of his skirt, spreads his legs enticingly, and beckons Veronica closer. She smiles smugly, glad she was right. The tree is at the perfect height to align their centers. Logan instinctively uses his shapely legs to pull her jean-covered erection into his heat. Their moans are absorbed into each other’s mouth as they enjoy each other’s bodies.

Logan can feel how wet he’s making the front of her jeans. No wonder Veronica enjoys this so much. Just the pressure alone is enough to send him over the edge, and he’s thankful the roar of the creek is loud enough to drown out the sounds he makes as his orgasm hits.

Veronica is intimately familiar with what those sounds signify. The smell of Logan’s sex is mixing with nature and it’s almost overwhelming. Fuck. She slides her hand in between his legs and plays with the moisture there, her long, strong fingers probing between his slick folds.

“Fuck, Logan, is it weird that I want to bury myself in you and never leave?”

“Veronica, please. I need you inside me so badly!”

Logan reaches between them to quickly release her throbbing cock from her drenched pants and boxers. He uses his small hands to guide her and Veronica doesn’t hesitate before plunging her entire length inside. The angle of penetration is exquisite and Logan isn’t sure if he’s ever felt something quite this intense. After only a few deep thrusts, his pussy starts pulsing and he holds onto Veronica to keep from losing his balance as yet another orgasm overtakes him. This time it’s more of a desperate “give me more, please don’t stop” kind of feeling and that’s exactly what he starts chanting with every thrust and pulse they share.

Logan doesn’t fully recover from his orgasm before he growls in Veronica’s ear, “Let’s go inside, I need to ride you. Veronica lets out a strangled moan as she slides Logan tight up against her and carries him up the stairs to their private cottage. Logan lifts up and bounces down on Veronica’s rock hard cock with every step she ascends. Veronica unlocks the door and flings it open with enough force that it would’ve dented the wall if it weren't for the door stop.  
*

The loud noise startles the bellhop and he knows he’s seconds from being seen. The manager threatened his job if he were to be discovered. With all the finesse of an ogre, he quickly scatters the rest of the rose petals on the huge four poster bed in the master suite before he ducks out the french doors and leaves via the wrap around deck.  
*  
Veronica sits on the couch with Logan straddling her lap. Logan rocks back and forth on his knees while gripping Veronica’s incredible shoulders. She uses the opportunity her free hands afford and rips Logan’s tank tops up and off. She then proceeds to duck her head and suck and lick his beautifully aroused nipples while kneading his soft but firm breasts.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck.”  
“Babe, I love you.”

“You feel so good!”

They continue thrusting together until the wave they’re riding crashes down all around them. Veronica lowers them to the couch and covers them with the throw as their still joined bodies seem to melt together.


	4. Lots of Bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're not tied to the ground  
Not falling but rising like rolling around  
Eyes closed, we're gonna spin through the stars  
To the end of the world  
You and me together, we could do anything  
We can always look back at what we did  
All these memories of you and me  
But right now it's you and me forever  
And you know we could do better than anything that we did  
~“You & Me” by DMB (Once again, forgive me for butchering someone else's words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Eryn who quickly responds to my, "Pick a word! Please!" and then doesn't hold it against me when I pick the opposite. Without her you might be reading, "They walked/strolled/skipped/sauntered/waltzed through the front door." See, aren't you glad she helps me pick?

They wake up at dusk to the sound of Logan's stomach growling. “I’m very familiar with what that sound means but I’ve never felt it before. I feel like I did a full workout and forgot to eat beforehand. Is this why you complain when I don’t feed you enough? Is it always this bad?”

“Haha, yep, now you know why when it’s time to feed the beast, it really is time!”

“I vote room service. No way am I waiting until after we shower to eat. Plus, some uninterrupted time to explore our new reality could be fun. Especially since there’s no risk of one of us coming too hard and crashing the car. Now _that_ would be an expensive happy ending!"

The private cottage is bigger than their apartment in Neptune. The large fireplace in the main room provides some much needed heat to chase away the chill of nighttime in the desert. The ornate solid wood coffee table holds a binder full of details on the resort’s amenities. Logan begins flipping through it: complimentary shuttle service, free WiFi, exercise room, pool area, local attractions, spa services, restaurants, blah blah blah. 

“Got it!” he exclaims as he waves the room service menu in the air. “I’m gonna order one of everything. Damn! I’ve never been this hungry. Are you sure you didn’t pick up a parasite somewhere?”

“Ha, ha, ha. You’re not as funny as you think you are. Plus, you’re the one who travels to all those exotic locations where parasites are a legitimate concern,” Veronica deadpans as she flips on the huge flat screen TV covering one wall and begins scrolling until she finds a news channel. 

Logan walks to the other side of the room and presses the “room service” button on the house phone. The view through the wall of glass would make a beautiful painting. The elevation of the main room affords an unobstructed view of the creek. The moon and stars appear to be twinkling as their reflection is distorted by the rushing water. He really hopes it’s one-way glass so Veronica doesn’t spend too much time worrying that the “neighbors” can see them.

He finishes ordering and walks back to where Veronica is watching the newscaster talk about the latest details surrounding the spring break bombings. “What do you say we ignore all of that and just enjoy ourselves? It’s not very often that we get so much uninterrupted time together without the risk of the Navy calling me in.”

“Ugh! The Navy! Logan, what if we can’t switch back? I don’t know how to be in the Navy!”

“Relax, Bobcat, our jobs are pretty similar now, and we both know you’re good at keeping secrets. Maybe even too good. I’m sure we’ll figure it out when the time comes. If it ever comes.”

“Okay, you’re right. I’ll just text my dad and Wallace to let them know we got here and to call the resort if anyone really needs us. Let’s put our phones, laptops, and the remote in the safe to minimize temptation.”

Logan hides his surprise at her easy acceptance and follows her to their room to do just that. The master suite is a little over the top, but who’s complaining? The finishing touch is the heart made of scattered rose petals in the center of the California King four-poster bed. The master bath has a Jacuzzi tub for two and a large shower with jets in all the right places. Room service shows up just as the lock on the safe snicks into place 

Veronica opens the door for the two beautiful women wheeling the room service cart covered with what genuinely appears to be one of everything. There’s a tray of exotic fruits, cheeses, an array of cold meats, and toasted bite-sized breads. Another tray is filled with cut-up veggies and various bowls of dips: honey mustard, ranch, blue cheese, and several much more fancy delights. Decadent chocolate desserts share a platter with cheesecake and an assortment of sauces and syrups, including hot fudge and a large dish of fresh whipped cream. 

Logan approves the wine after doing the “swirl, sniff, sip” that Veronica often teases him about. The redhead fills Logan’s glass and pours the rest of the bottle of deep red wine through an aerator into a beautiful crystal decanter. Logan downs the full glass and begins sampling food straight from the cart as he directs the waitresses to set the food up outside on the deck. After their order is artfully and efficiently arranged on the wet bar, Logan directs them towards the hot tub when they ask where they want the tray containing the chilled champagne and crystal flutes. 

Veronica is so used to Logan being the “man” in the relationship that she takes a minute to realize the two girls are waiting for her to dismiss them. She grabs a few bills from the wallet in her pocket and walks them back inside and out the door. She is a little surprised when one of the girls takes the offered tip and replaces it with a small scrap of paper. Veronica’s brows arch in question as she looks at the pair. 

They are now pressed together suggestively and, in a low voice, the brunette invites, “My friend and I get off all 11:00. Maybe the three of us can get together for some fun. I've seen the wine and cheese thing a hundred times. All it does is put the 'little woman' to sleep and leaves the big, strong man all alone. Daphne and I are a really good time. Maybe once we get off, we can get you off." 

Veronica is too stunned to do anything except walk inside and slam the door in their faces. 

Logan carries his plate with him when he comes inside to investigate the noise, and the two meet in the main room. She recounts the story, and he laughs so hard that he gets broccoli up his nose. “Oh, yeah?! I bet you were flirting and led her to believe you were interested, right?”

“What?! I just walked them out the door and gave them a tip! And I only did that because _ I’m _ the one holding your wallet.” Veronica’s defense ends with a huff.

“And what exactly did you tip them with? The big bulge in your pants?” Logan says with a look that could almost pass for genuine concern.

“Yeah, every woman’s favorite bulge!” She emphasizes her point by throwing his wallet at him. 

He fumbles the wallet a bit before finally catching it. With a smirk he responds, “Not _ every _ woman’s favorite bulge. I seem to remember you liking the other one better, and I’m starting to understand why.”

“Horrible, skanky girls! Better back the fuck up off my man. Especially since I _ am _my man.” Veronica’s ire dissolves into peals of laughter.

***

They decide the hot tub sounds nice to relax their tired muscles after so many hours in the car and Veronica goes to the master suite to retrieve their essentials. She changes into her swim trunks and flip flops and wraps herself in the big fluffy robe 

“I guess you forgot I was bringing you your suit,” Veronica rolls her eyes and sets the towels down on one of the sturdy adirondack chairs near the gas firepit. Her full attention is now on the sight of her husband standing stark naked next to the hot tub while attempting to open the champagne. 

“You know how I love to skinny dip,” Logan says with a shrug. 

He continues to struggle with the wire cage while muttering under his breath about “child-proofing” and stupid bimbos who are in such a hurry to seduce his wife (husband?) that they leave before finishing their job. 

He lets out a frustrated huff before holding the bottle out to Veronica. “I can’t believe how hard this is to open! Will you please use your strong, manly hands to remove the cork without breaking anything or injuring anyone?”

“Now you understand why I always ask you to open the champagne,” she responds on behalf of women everywhere. “The one time I successfully removed the cage and cork, I lost control and that’s why we lost another lamp. I’d be happy to help you with your hard task as long as you promise to help me with whatever other hard things might arise,” Veronica quips as she removes her robe and shimmies out of her swim trunks.

She smirks when she notices that Logan’s attention is no longer on the champagne bottle but is entirely focused on her erection as she steps closer to do as he asked. She passes him a glass after filling both with the bubbly liquid and Logan downs his in one large gulp while motioning for Veronica to follow suit. 

“Let’s get this party started. There are some things I’ve always wanted to do that involve your body and water jets.” She is promptly led up the few steps and into the bubbling water. 

***

  
  


Logan is on his third glass of alcohol and hasn’t felt a buzz like this since he was much younger. He glides seductively through the water closer to where Veronica is enjoying the jets while they massage her back. He stumbles over nothing and is thankful for the buoyancy the water. Veronica slides further down into the water so the jets are massaging her neck and Logan giggles at her frustrated expression when her knees pop up out of the tub. Oh the joys of being tall.

His giggle causes Veronica to open her eyes right before he straddles her legs and leans in for a deep kiss. When they break apart, he refills both of their glasses. Veronica only sips at hers while Logan downs his and chases it with a strawberry. She holds out another strawberry enticingly and moves it just before Logan’s lips make contact.

“Nah-uh, I’m getting a back massage here,” she taunts. “I’m tired. You’re insatiable. Can’t we just enjoy the jets, the stars, and the bubbly? You can’t expect me to perform at the drop of a hat.”

“Your mouth says one thing but your body says another.” Logan proves his point by reaching down and gently circling her still hard cock with his fingers. “Who are you trying to fool? I spent more than thirty years in that body. I know how it operates. Now let’s take these jets out for a spin. I’m imagining that jet right there pulsing against my clit while you take me from behind. Your hands will be free to explore and so will mine.”

Logan lifts up on his knees and positions himself in front of a very promising looking jet. He spreads his legs until the pulsing of the jet hits his clit in a very nice way. He starts fondling his breasts and letting out small moans of pleasure. Logan turns his head in time to see Veronica's eyes fly open. Those eyes turn dark with wanting, and she begins lazily pumping her ever hardening cock. It's clear watching him pleasure himself is as much of a turn-on for her as it always has been for him when their roles were reversed (not to mention possession of their bodies).

Speaking of which, Logan's tiny body starts to buck erratically, and his fingers grasp the tender flesh of his breasts maybe a bit too tightly. He almost misses the point where Veronica has clearly decided it's time for a more interactive experience.

His wife slides up behind his petite form, gets on her knees on the hot tub floor, and encourages Logan to spread his legs further and sink down until her eager cock is asking for entrance to his excited pussy. They slide together like they have so many times before, but this time feels at least as good as that first time. More so because there's so much more trust and experience and love behind the connection.

“Is the jet hitting your clit?”

“Oh yeeeessss.”

“Does this feel good?”

“A-ah-ahuh!”

“Hold on to the side and let me hold your breasts.”

“Oh!” 

Logan’s tight muscles begin pulsing all around Veronica’s cock, but she maintains her lazy rhythmic thrusting as she squeezes Logan’s pert breasts, tweaking his nipples all the while growling in his ear, “Oh, Logan. Being inside you is like nothing else. It’s so slick and warm, so tight and wet, so inviting, you fit me like a glove.” Not a worn out glove nor a brand new glove that is too tight, but like a well loved glove that has been properly cared for.

Veronica pulls Logan flush to her and laves his pulse point in time with her thrust, squeeze, tweak. Her efforts are rewarded when Logan lets out an animalistic cry and starts sinking downward to meet her every upward thrust. 

“I, I want to see you!” he pleads.

Veronica pulls out, turns him around, and plunges back in without even interrupting their rhythm. He pulls her head down and fuses her mouth to his, their tongues imitating their sex. The sensations overwhelm all other thoughts and it’s like the world around them has ceased to exist.

Logan has never felt so consumed. Veronica is inside of him. He feels like they’re so close that even their cells are united. He’s overcome by powerful feelings of love and awe, and it’s as if his very soul is wrapped up in their lovemaking, and it crashes over the edge with him into an orgasm that leaves him wiped of all things except Veronica.

Veronica’s muscles relax as her orgasm hits and Logan grips the ledge to support the extra weight.

“That was much better than a massage.” 

Logan is too blissed out to respond, but if he wasn’t he’d say, “Best use of a hot tub jet ever!”

Veronica returns to her earlier seat and pulls Logan into her lap and wraps her arms around him. Logan’s breathing begins to return to normal, and he lifts his face for a sweet kiss. He pops some fruit into his mouth and refills their glasses with the remaining champagne. They both lean back and look up at the stars until Logan realizes that his sensitive skin is well past the prune stage.

He hops out of the water and grabs towels so they can dry off before wrapping up in the fluffy robes. Veronica starts to clean up their food, but Logan stops her with a reminder that that’s why the wait staff gets paid. With a glint in his eye, he calls and requests clean up services. Of course he asks for the same girls as before if they’re still available. 

***

Back in the kitchen, the phone rings twice before the manager picks up. “How can I help you?” He pauses to listen. “Yeah, yeah, absolutely. Her shift is almost over, but I’ll ask her if she can come by now. I’ll make sure everything gets cleaned up promptly.”

“Ashley!” 

“Boss?” 

“The guest in the cottage who ordered the whole menu earlier just called and specifically requested that you and Daphne come back for clean up duty. I told them your shift was over and I’d send someone else, but figured I’d ask just in case you wanted to do it.” 

“Oh! Yes! For sure! He’s so hot! We are definitely going back!” The kitchen manager hears her call out, “Daphne, come on! Mr. Hot and Rich called!”

He wonders if he should tell them it was a woman who requested them. _ Naw, hahahhahahha! _

***

This time, it’s a thoroughly mussed Logan who answers the door. The two girls are crestfallen when they realize the hot guy from earlier hadn’t requested them to return for a private party and they had, in fact, been called back to do their job. They follow his beautiful wife out to the deck and are forced to listen to what a great time the newlyweds are having. 

The blonde gestures to all the clothes that have obviously been shed in a hurry. “You know how it is on your honeymoon. My husband just can’t seem to keep his hands off of me. Not that I’d ever complain.” He adds what his wife might call his best “Amber” giggle for good measure. 

He tucks a few bills under the empty champagne bottle and dismisses them with a wave, ensuring the moonlight catches the dazzling diamonds on his left hand. 

“Here, I’ll just leave your tip now since my husband and I will probably get started on round five soon. You might want to be gone by then. We can be kind of loud and we’re not much for keeping it only in the bedroom.” Before he closes the french doors to the master suite, he adds with a smirk, “Just ask the bellhop.”

***

Logan can no longer suppress his giggles when he sees Veronica is standing in the doorway waiting to hear how it went.

“You should’ve seen their faces when they saw it was me at the door” 

“Bahahhahahhahaha! I can’t believe they actually thought I was gonna call them! How often does that happen?” 

“It’s been happening way too often for way too long. Sometimes it’s because they know about Aaron, others it’s when I’m in uniform, but the rest of the time, I don’t know what motivates them.” Logan's defeated shrug looked really out of place on Veronica's slight shoulders.

“Wow. Logan, I am so sorry for all the times I’ve doubted you. I was so sure I was right. I don’t know why I never considered it was all them and it happened just because you’re you. I guess I should’ve known since you are so damn irresistible. I mean, they KNEW we were on our honeymoon, and they honestly thought I would go for it.” 

Logan perks up at her admission. “Wait. Did I just hear what I think I heard?” 

“Yes, Logan, I said I was wrong and I’m sorry.” 

“I wish I could record this for posterity, but it would just look like I was the one admitting fault and not you”

“Seriously though, that’s something I need to be better at. I hate that it took Penn _freakin'_ Epner to show me I’m not as smart as I thought I was.”

“None of us are. Jane says the best we can do is learn from our mistakes, fix them when possible, admit we’re wrong, apologize, and move on.” 

“Ooooh! I wonder if Jane would be able to tell us apart!”

“Haha! That’s one way to get you to see my therapist.”

Their laughter subsides as they snuggle together on the big bed and drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 is outlined and I've written 3 scenes/conversations. Thanks for your patience and encouragement. I now know that writers never take offence when a reader reminds them that they want more :) I'll take every happy reminder you wanna send my way.


	5. Whose Nightmare is it Anyway?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much of what makes us who we are is stored in our physical body? If you only had your mind, who would you be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trope-a-palooza baby!
> 
> That’s my excuse for every mistake in this chapter.
> 
> I really wanted to post this in time to earn extra points and knew I’d chicken out if I waited any longer. (This might have been mostly written since January...)
> 
> Please lmk about any and all mistakes you see (be kind and honest) 
> 
> I’m sure I’ll be editing and revising this in my continuing obsessing, but if you read my screen name, then you already know that about me 🤷🏼♀️😘

_ She is in Logan’s body and the fighter jet is screaming through the air high above a wide open desert. She looks over the control panel and instinctively knows what all the buttons control and what each gage reading determines. Several of the red lights indicate that not everything is under control. _

_ The familiar smell of gasoline and fire reminds her of Aaron so much that she swears she can hear his voice taunting her over the radio. “ _ _ Joan of Arc never really heard God talk to her but had a brain tumor. She was burned alive and she thought it meant something. It just meant she was crazy. Think about that, Veronica, and then TELL ME WHERE THE TAPES ARE!” _ _ _

_ She no longer smells gasoline, but burning flesh mixed with the sickly sweet smell of smoke from a cuban cigar. Her mind is transported to a time when she is kneeling in front of Aaron with the back of her shirt pulled up over her broad shoulders. His voice is calmly telling her that he’s only doing his job as the best father he can be so that she can grow into a man.  _

_ She can’t fully grasp his words because the pain of the lit cigar pressing into her skin just below the crease where her back  _ _ and arm meet is causing everything to simultaneously slow down and speed up as her brain is consumed by the sound of sizzling flesh. She panics as the smoke stings her eyes and her vision is blurred by tears but instinct kicks in and she ejects from the fighter plane high above the desert.  _

Xxx

Logan wakes up cold and reaches for the sheet only to find his rather large wife has it tangled all around her and is thrashing like she’s trapped in a net. He helps untangle her long limbs and her body relaxes then coils as if ready to spring into action. “Sknhsihnxghwsnasx,m” Her mouth moves and releases a garbled string of sounds. Logan reaches out a small soft hand and soothes her by running it over her head like you would to comfort a child. She relaxes into a deeper sleep and he loosely covers them with the sheet and the blanket. 

xxx

_ Veronica floats to the ground with the help of the parachute. She struggles to free herself from the restraints and is momentarily blinded by the desert sunshine as she untangles herself from the layers of the parachute. She does a quick inventory of her condition and her surroundings.  _

_ No injuries, check.  _

_ Safe distance from the wreckage, check.  _

_ Dog tags with embedded tracking chip, check.  _

_ No sign of the enemy, check.  _

_ She scans the horizon for evidence that her WIZZO safely ejected and she’s relieved to see a parachute off to her right. She makes her way to him and does a cursory injury check-  _ only minor abrasions- _ and quickly helps free him from the restraints. Together they will survive until the extraction team can locate and retrieve them.  _

_ All of her training allows her to operate on autopilot and she can fully focus on the one thing that matters: returning to Veronica. The promise of “Always” echoing through her mind with every step.  _

Xxx

Logan jerks awake when Veronica throws all the sheets and blankets off of him and onto the floor. Her eyes are closed but her head is turning slowly from side to side almost like she’s scanning the horizon. Her lips are moving as she soundlessly repeats “always” over and over. He grabs the sheet and pulls it over them as he nestles into the nook created by her muscled chest and arm. 

Xxx

_ Veronica feels securely wrapped up in a cocoon of love and warmth until she opens her eyes and now all she feels is trapped by a feeling of claustrophobia. She’s in a small space with the ceiling and one wall made of metal with rivets at precise intervals. The other wall is hidden behind a curtain and she realizes she must be in the top bunk which makes the softish surface a mattress. This realization is solidified when she sees a picture of herself with Pony on the beach that's tacked to the metal wall. “This must be Logan’s bunk on the carrier.” She rolls over and hugs the pillow tighter. Something soft catches her attention and she sees that it’s her missing sleep shirt. “I guess Mr. big, tough naval man has a security blankie.” Her initial amusement morphs when she sniffs deeply and her senses are flooded with the familiar scent of marshmallows and promises. She is overwhelmed with feelings of longing and security.  _

_ Xxx _

Veronica rouses from her dream world and orients herself to her current condition. She’s safe, not lost in the desert and not cramped in a small bunk on a huge ship. She is however still trapped in her husband's body and her own body is cradled in the strong arms she controls. It’s not completely perfect, but she’s content as long as they’re together.  _ I’m so grateful the bomb didn’t separate us forever.  _ Her consciousness fades back into dreamland.

Xxx

_ Danger. “Veronica.”  _

_ Every instinct tells her to flee. “Don’t go.”  _

_ She’s been spotted. “Come back to me.”  _

_ The enemy is coming and the mission isn’t complete. “Always.”  _

_ Every second counts. “Failure isn’t an option.”  _

_ Every decision has the potential to be her last. “Some promises can NOT be broken.”  _

_ One false move and there is no future. “I can’t leave her. Ever.” _

_ Help. “Veronica.” _

_ Relief. “Come back to me.” _

_ Her team is here and she’s safe. The mission is complete.  _

_ The world is just a little bit safer.  _

_ Job well done.  _

_ She finds herself back on the carrier and she’s waiting. The adrenaline is gone and she’s drained. All she wants is the comfort of her favorite face. Forty-five minutes, she knows how to wait, she can be patient.  _

_ Twenty minutes, time flies but not as fast as the jet. _

_ The familiar sound of Skype is like the bell to Pavlov's dogs. _

_ Finally.  _

_ Everything is right in the world. _

_ Comfort. Security. Love.  _

_ Pony? _

_ Wallace? _

_ “Doesn’t she know how much I need her?” _

_ Veronica’s too busy. Don’t take it personally. She doesn’t know what I’ve just survived. Her case must be really important. It’s ok as long as he’s still in the top part of her priority list. He shouldn’t expect to be number one. It’s just part of loving Veronica. Love is supposed to hurt, right? He retreats to his berth and climbs into his bunk. Grabbing her shirt and pressing it to his nose he curls up into the fetal position and allows the emotions to wash over him.  _

XXX

“Veronica. Veronica. Hey, wake up. It’s just a dream. You’re having a bad dream. Wake up.”

Veronica mumbles something unintelligible as she pulls his slight frame back into the crook of her neck, grateful for the comfort he offers. The details of her dream slowly penetrate her consciousness and drag her tortured emotions to the surface. Years of unresolved trauma and pain begin to leak from her eyes.

“Logan? Oh my God, Logan.” Veronica buries her head in his chest and lets him comfort her as the sobs continue to wrack her larger frame. “Did you crash your plane? And eject over the desert?”

“Um…”

“The time I was preoccupied and put your Skype call on with Pony and Wallace? Were you just coming back from a mission where you were almost captured?”

“Why are you asking this? I mean, yes it’s true, but how do you know? Both of those situations are top secret.” 

“It was my dream. Nightmare. Or maybe it was yours. How much of you is physically still here with me? This is crazy.”

Logan’s face pales and he can’t quite meet her eyes. “What else was in your dream?”

“Aaron. Aaron was there. With gasoline and fire like when I was in the freezer, but also with a cigar in his office. Oh, God,” she wails. “Logan, I’m terrible. Why would you want to marry me? You deserve so much better!”

“Woah, woah, why would you say that?” 

You barely escaped with your life! You thought of me the whole time. You waited 45 minutes to talk to me because you desperately needed me and I. Put. You. On. The. Phone. With. The. Dog. Who does that? You should leave me. Find someone who can love you right. Oh, Logan, you deserve so much more than me.”

She starts to feel the overwhelming panic that inevitably comes after being so vulnerable. The need to flee overtakes her as she slips her protective mask in place and lifts her head to give Logan a quick kiss before retreating to the bathroom to pee and brush her teeth. 

Xxx

Years of experience have taught Logan that running after Veronica only makes her run further and faster. 

_ “Perfect love drives out fear.” _

He decides to enjoy the morning and wait for her to come to him. He walks to the picture window and marvels that their view of the creek is only outshone by Sedona’s famous red rocks in the distance. 

_ “His mercies are new every morning.”  _

The sunlight reveals what the darkness concealed.

“ _ Only light drives out darkness _ .” 

_ Where are these thoughts coming from? And why does the voice in my head sometimes sound like me and sometimes Veronica? Is my mind in her brain? What’s the difference?  _

Logan takes his turn in the bathroom. “ _ It’s still weird to pee while sitting down..” _ Then he joins his wife in the eat-in kitchen.

They sit across from each other in ornate chairs at the antique wooden table. When the morning staff came, they not only lit the fire, but brought piping hot coffee and water for tea, orange and cranberry juices, plus an assortment of breakfast pastries and fruit. 

As they load their plates, Logan encourages Veronica to nourish his body at least a little so he doesn’t have to do major damage control if and when they switch back.

“Tonight we get Mexican food, so I’ll eat fruit now if you promise not to lecture me about eating too much cheese at the restaurant.”

“If you don’t eat enough fiber with your excess cheese, I won’t be the one to lecture you. I’ll leave that up to my digestive system. Not all of us have a trash compactor in our stomach.” 

They lapse into silence, and Veronica absentmindedly cleans her plate. Logan knows she’s deep in thought and doesn’t interrupt. There are often long stretches of silence when she’s gearing up for a serious or intimate conversation. 

His patience is rewarded when she breaks the silence. “I had some weird dreams last night.”

Long pause.

“Do you want to tell me any more about them?”

“No.”

“Okay…”

“I don’t know if the dream’s content is that important, but it did stir up some...um...issues? Yeah, I guess you could call them issues… that I think I do want to tell you about.”

“I’m all ears.”

Veronica’s lips curl up in his trademark smirk, but she bites her tongue when she realizes she’s the one sporting the big ears these days. She takes a deep shuddering breath and prepares herself to once again get vulnerable with the most important man in her life before it’s too late.

“Logan, I love you so much, and I really regret all the times I held myself back from you and made you question our relationship. I know you’ve had a lot of rejection and betrayal, especially from people who claimed to love you. I’m so, so sorry I ever gave you an opportunity to doubt me. I know I run when I’m scared, and this thing between us has always been big and volatile. I couldn’t imagine surviving if I surrendered and let myself truly love and trust you, and then you left me too.” She quickly blurts out the scariest part all in one breath before she can change her mind. 

“I never want to leave you. I love you, Veronica. I promise, I’m not going anywhere. What else can I do to make you believe me?” His voice stays even, his whole demeanor is calm, as if he were soothing a spooked animal.

“I know that. My heart believes you. It’s my brain that’s trying to convince me that my heart can’t be trusted. I’ve learned to look at the evidence.” 

She holds up the index finger of her left hand. “The only person who never left me is my dad. One person out of how many who have promised me the moon.” 

She begins raising the fingers on her right hand one at a time until her list is complete. “Duncan. Lilly—I know it wasn’t really her fault. You after I defended my dad. My mom, who claims it was to protect me, but I’m not that naive. Piz—he gave up on me because I couldn’t or wouldn’t make it in time to meet his mom before her stupid hairdo went flat! And even Wallace. I know he had his own things going on, but that was one of the hardest times in my life. How could I not let it sting? Meg was my one remaining 09er friend, and then she left me for Duncan, and then she died. Mac… I know I can count on Mac, but she’s in Istanbul, and I feel her absence like a nagging wound.” Shame is written all over her face. 

“How can I let you in totally when history has proven that everyone leaves me?” She completely averts her eyes, and the last part is barely audible.

Logan leans closer and asks softly, without accusation, “When have I ever left you? Since we got together, give me even one example of how I left you. When I let you down. When you needed me and I wasn’t there?”

“Freshman year at Hearst…” she starts

“Wrong,” he interupts. “I broke up with you, but I didn’t leave. We stayed friends. I told you I’d be there if you ever needed me.”

“You hooked up with Parker,” she whispers

“I ASKED you if it was okay. Is it my fault you didn’t tell me how you really felt?” His struggle to keep an even tone is evident in the way his voice wobbles. 

“Did you really expect me to?” she snaps.

“Good point. I’m sorry that my relationship with Parker caused you pain. If I’d had any hope that you and I would get back together, you know I would have waited.”

After a brief silence, Veronica finally looks back at Logan’s face and quietly asks, “Why do you even want to be with me?” 

Logan sucks in a quick breath, but she plows on before he can respond. “I’m such a mess. Total train wreck, right here.” She uses both thumbs to point at herself. “I really have a hard time believing anyone knows and wants me just for me instead of what I can do for or give them. What if you really get to know me and decide you made the wrong choice. Or maybe I was the only one left. Your choice by default. I mean, we only got back together because you needed my help and then you felt like you owed me…”

Logan stands up and comes to stand in front of her. He reaches out and gently clasps her large hands in his much smaller ones.

“Veronica, please look at me. Is this how you really feel? Have you been holding onto this since then?”

“Maybe.” She flicks her eyes to his and quickly back away. 

“Oh, Veronica, I’m so sorry. You always seem so strong. Like you have everything under control. I sometimes feel like you’d be fine without me.” Logan straddles her lap and brings his face close, but never breaks eye contact. “I forget about your soft marshmallow center. I’ll be better about telling you how important you are to me. Let’s try to find a way for you to have evidence. Maybe we should make a list.” 

Veronica leans down and buries her face in his neck. His long blonde hair sticks to the tears on her face, but she doesn’t care. “What if I’m broken? And can’t be fixed?” she very quietly asks. The words crack in her throat. Her fear of rejection is almost a physical presence.

“Then we can be broken together.” Logan punctuates his declaration with a sweet kiss that Veronica accepts like it’s the last drop of water in a very dry desert. They continue to kiss while they remain in their tender embrace.

Logan gently wipes the remaining tears from her face and she rewards him with a tremulous smile.

Logan hops off of her lap, taps her nose and smiles as he says, “Stay here. I know just what we need.” 

No sooner does he leave than he’s back with an armful of supplies. He hands her a warm washcloth for her face, trades it for an opened bottle of fresh cool water, and sets the box of tissues, notepad, and assortment of pens on the table. 

“I figured we could make a list. Then we don’t have to rehash this, and you’ll have the facts handy anytime you have doubts. Plus it always helps my memory retention to be able to read and write things. That’s how I’ve memorized so many inspirational quotes.”

“Okay, a list sounds like a good idea. What should we write for number one?”

Logan picks up a pen and writes, “Veronica and Logan Always”.

_ 1) Veronica is a marshmallow with a tough exterior, and Logan must remember that, even though she won’t ask for it, she sometimes needs reassurance from him  _

_ 2) Logan loves all the parts of Veronica. He wants to spend his life with the hard exterior and the soft interior even if it’s dark and damaged. _

_ 3) Logan and Veronica are both broken but are committed to healing together _

Veronica watches over his shoulder and kisses his soft cheek when he turns the paper for her approval. They share a smile, and Logan asks, “Okay, Bobcat, what else is buried deep in that fascinating mind of yours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
What did you think?

**Author's Note:**

> This story wouldn't exist without the inspiration of "Smut from Sedona" by VM Fic Club on Discord.  
Huge thanks to everyone who read, wrote parts, helped me pick words, birthed the mystery, and answered lots of random questions. I hope y'all LoVe it :)


End file.
